


The King

by babylonfelldown



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Luke Petterson loves Reggie Peters (Julie and the Phantons), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Reggie Peters Loves Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Smut, They deserve good things, Top Luke, english is not my first language, imma give them those things, leggie - freeform, lots of, no beta we die, peterpatter - freeform, ruke - Freeform, there is a bit of, this shipp has way too many names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylonfelldown/pseuds/babylonfelldown
Summary: You see me as your lifeline, other boys and girls never really made you feel right and you can't explain why I'm always running your mind, don't you see the answer's right in front of your eyes?orReggie is the only stable thing about Luke's love life
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> hi people, this is my first time posting here, I'm a fanfic writer since 2016, I normaly only write in my main language - portuguese -, but I decided to try something new; If you see any typo, or anything that does't make sense, please tell me so I can fix it, any feedback is wellcome

Reggie had been waiting for the call all afternoon, he knew it would come the moment he saw Luke with that cheerleader. It didn’t even take twenty minutes before Luke was calling for him, his voice soft and vacillating, saying he should go to the garage so they could brainstorm some lyrics together. Well, Julie and Alex would be busy, but that certally had nothing to do with it. As Reg walked towards Molina's home he smelled the weed from far away from the garage, he laughed, Julie hated the smell it left and would be pissed.

He walks in unceremoniously and immediately sees Luke lying on the couch like this was this place. His notepad was laid on his chest and he twisted his pen between his fingers, the joint on his lips. It was a hot summer day so Luke was wearing his white tank top, the one that showed off his arms, Reg breaths in, god he looked… amazing. He blinked, focus Reg, he whistled to catch his attention, Luke barely raised his head but it was enough to let Reggie see that his eyes were red and his pupils dilated, making him laugh. Reg walks towards him, moving his feet so he could sit on the couch, letting his legs rest on his thighs.

“ Any new lyric ideas?”

Luke grunted, denying and wiping the joint off on the garage floor and closing his eyes, he sighs.

“I had a big fight with Elena…”

Reggie sighs and opens his arms, inviting his friend for a hug, Luke comes without even thinking, he rests his head on Reggie's chest and snorts against his shirt.

“We broke up y’know.”

Reggie doesn't say anything, he just pats Luke's disheveled hair and mumbles some tune. If he was being honest, he already expected that, Luke changed girlfriends as often as he changed clothes and Elena would be no different. He felt a little sorry for the girl, she seemed to be great. He also knows why Luke is saying this, it was the same reason behind him calling him there, Reggie feels when Patterson's fingers go under his shirt and wander over the skin on his waist, and he has to hold on so as not to laugh  
It was his only rule in this regard, Luke must be single, because he was not the type to destroy relationships - even though he knew deep down that he was the reason all of Luke's relationships went wrong. He pats Luke's hair patiently, waiting for his friend's hesitant voice that will say something like "It's just the two of us here ..." or something, but this time he is caught off guard as Luke decides to skip the part where he tries to convince himself that it was completely normal to have sex with your best friend and go straight to the part where they, well, have sex.  
Reggie feels Luke's lips on his, and it is as if his whole body was aware of the other's presence, it is as if all he could think of was Luke, in his strong arms, soft lips and messy hair. The boy bites Luke's lower lip weakly, making him whimper quietly before walking away.

“You need to lock the door.”

Luke rolls his eyes, but he still goes, he locks the door quickly and comes back to sit down next to Reggie on the couch, one hand resting on the boy's thigh while the other ruffling the tuft that Reg had taken so long to make, but he can't get mad. He melts against Luke's hand, resting his head on the guitarist's arm and watching his friend's face, oh, Reggie felt like he could be like this all day. But he moves nonetheless, advances towards Luke, purposely missing his mouth for a few inches, kissing his jaw instead, Reg feels Patterson's hands on the back of his neck, his nails a little bigger than normal dragging through the skin there, giving the bassist a good chill. He leaves kisses on Luke's neck, covering the opaque marks that Elena had left with his much more vivid ones and he knows that Luke will have to get his mother's makeup to try to hide them, but that only makes him more motivated. Lu doesn't seem too bothered either, letting his neck fall back and giving the boy more access, Reggie soon has his hands on Luke's tank top pulling it up, he throws it somewhere in the garage, he lets his fingers wander by his abs while he kisses the hell out of Luke.

Luke grunts again, his arms wrap around Reggie's waist with admirable ease - but not uncommon. He brings Reggie to his lap just as easily, and as much as Reg wanted to be annoyed by the way Luke manhandles him, he can't, not when Luke has his lips on his neck and his hands sinking in his hips, forcing him down. Soon Reggie is also free of his shirt, and Luke's body heat feels much more real now that they are skin to skin.  
Luke pulls back a little and watches Reg with a soft look that makes Peters cheeks turn red, he holds his face gently, his index finger rubbing over the bassist's lower lip, who doesn't hesitate to open his mouth and suck his finger with the most sinful expression in the world. Luke whines, pushing another finger into Reggie's mouth

“Holy shit, you're going to be the death of me one of these days.” Reggie laughs in response.

He lets go of the soaked fingers and leaves a peck on Luke's red lips, feeling the pressure on his waist increase, as if by request. Reggie ignores it, returning to kissing the guitarist's jaw, rising to his ear and biting his lobe - which causes Luke to choke - then he goes down further and bites between Patterson's neck and shoulder, enough to turn purple and make Luke finally let out a squeaky moan.

“Bro…” he says, his eyebrows furrowed, so pretty “This will leave a mark.”

Reggie pulls away smiling at the idea and bites his lip, he has his arms resting on Luke's shoulders and manages to count the few small freckles on his face, the pimple scars and see the thin beard that is starting to want to grow. They've been like this, in that same position, too many times to count, since Alex had broken up with Luke the year before and they ended up like that after a rehearsal, in the same garage. By God, it was almost ridiculous how Luke refused to see. But Reggie wouldn't be the one to give his friend a reality check, he liked what they had, even if it was a little fragile, he knew that no matter how many different girls or boys Patterson went out with, he always ended up coming back to Reggie; he would always end up with the two lost in each other, too close but never close enough.  
Reginald laughs softly.

“That 's the idea.”

Luke laughs too, pulling him closer and suddenly shifting positions, placing Reggie lying on the couch with his legs wrapped around the guitarist's waist.

“Hm, I think I like that idea.” he replies, kissing Reggie in a way that makes him forget how to breathe.

His hands are playing with the waistband of his pants, his fingertips crossing the edges and touching the skin of his hips. Reggie feels hot, as if Luke is a fire and he has been thrown like firewood. He feels he can die there, his best friend's mouth on to his, his hands pulling the strands of brown hair, skin against skin, silence broken only by his whines and ragged breaths, the garage does not exist, nor does the house itself , the city much less. All there is is Luke and him, and he and Luke.  
The guitarist is the first to break contact, resting his forehead on Reggie's and breathing in his face. He smiles broadly and of course Reg smiles too, because what other option did he have? Luke raises his hand from his waist to cup the bassist's face, he caresses his cheek as if he were the most precious thing in the world, Reg can feel his cheeks heating up and is sure that Patterson can too because he gives him his best fuckboy smile. The kind of smile he only wears with Reggie.  
Luke kisses him slowly this time, as if Reg’s going to break and then he pulls away from his mouth to kiss his cheek, then his jaw and down his neck, red hickeys all over the white skin that make Reggie look like a complete pervert, he likes it, drags his nails down Luke's back, grabs the strands of hair on the back of his neck. The guitarist bites him between the shoulder and the neck, the mark of his teeth turns purple almost instantly and makes Reggie squeak between teeth.

“Fuck…” he whispers, because it hurts, but it's good.

“I like it when you curse,” Luke says, his hand strolling the side of his best friend's body. “You look hot.”

He ends his show with a quick kiss on Reggie's Adam's apple and looking back at him. Reggie laughs, because he can't imagine a world where he is the hot one, but if for Luke he was, then he was more than happy to accept the compliment. The bassist pulls him in for another kiss, Luke's hand finally comes down far enough and on top of his erection, squeezing lightly, he bites Luke's lower lip, letting out a breath, the boy smiles against his mouth, rubbing his palm by the covered extension of his cock. Reggie rolls his eyes with the winning expression in Luke's eyes, pretentious bastard. Hot, but still a bastard.

Patterson unzips his pants, his hand unceremoniously going inside his underwear and grabbing his cock. As if it was nothing, and maybe it really wasn't. Reggie closes his eyes without ever closing them completely, he can see Luke's lips and his mischievous smile, he grunts and the guitarist laughs.

“I missed this." he says, kissing Reggie's cheek with devotion.

“Did you?” Reg speaks convinced, pushing his hip towards Luke's fist.

The guitarist shakes his head while biting his lip. He gets on his knees on the couch and Reggie takes the opportunity to take his pants off completely, Luke follows him, looking rather anxious he sits down again, Reg climbs on his lap and his callused hands go directly to his hips, making him smile .

“And what else did you miss?” the bassist whispers, his voice hoarse

He sees Luke's skin prickling from head to toe and it massages his ego in a way that he cannot explain, he leans down to kiss the boy's neck but is prevented by a hand in his hair that forces him to stay in place, the back is slightly arched, the neck is exposed and vulnerable. He feels Luke's tongue snaking across his skin, kissing over the bruise from his bite.

“I missed your sensitive skin” Luke punctuates his speech by biting just below the bassist's jaw “your body on mine” he pulls him closer “your mouth on mine” Patterson bites Reggie's lip making him whimper “your voice moaning my name…”

“Luke …”

“Yeah, just like that - the son of a bitch laughs “I missed your hands and your lips around my cock”

Reggie shudders, he advances towards Luke and kisses him as if it were the last time. Shit, he was so easily manipulated, half a dozen dirty words and he was already on his knees. Literally, it didn't take half a minute and there he was, kneeling in front of Luke, his brown eyes looking at him expectantly and his hands shaking in anticipation. They had had nothing for a few weeks, since Luke started dating Elena they barely shared mics. But now he was going to give a blowjob to his best friend, yeah, priorities, right?

He shrugged, his hands resting on Luke's knees and his eyes blinking slowly, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Reggie looks up and sees his best friend watching him, his lower lip between his teeth and his pupils dilated and dark; he feels like he can write a thousand songs about the feeling of being seen by Luke Patterson, it's like spontaneous combustion.

Luke holds him by the hair and forces his head as high as possible, Luke slides his thumb over Reggie's lip and he swallows it as he did last time. The guitarist smiles pervertedly, he wipes his saliva-smeared finger on Reggie's red lips, making him whimper in anticipation. He pulls Luke's underwear down. The bassist needs to pause for a second, watching his best friend touch himself, the mesmerizing movement of his hands, his eyes closed and his jaw clenched. Reg opens his lips just a little, he feels his mouth watering in anticipation; he felt a little dirty when he was like that, his mouth inches from his best friend's dick, but damn, he liked the feeling. Especially when Luke let him take over, which wasn't that difficult for Patterson.  
Reggie holds Luke’s cock by the base, masturbating him slowly, his tongue goes up and down the extension while listening to Luke curse, he can barely understand what the other is saying, but understands that Luke likes to say his name, repeating it several times like it was the only thing he remembered besides fuck and son of a bitch. The bassist tries it out, swallows it halfway and hears Luke taking a deep breath, trying to maintain control, his fists clenched at his sides.

He takes the cock out of his mouth, kisses the tip and masturbates again. Then he focuses on the boy's thighs, biting and sucking hard, purple marks as far as he can see, Luke is stunned and Reggie likes to know it's his fault.

“Damn, Reggie…” he murmurs, his voice coming out between breaths of air “keep going”

Reggie laughs, he hadn't considered stopping. But a vindictive and possessive part makes him stop, lick the glans and swallow the pre-cum as if it were a dessert.

"Are you sure I'm sensitive one here? - he teases, blinking innocently.

Luke smirks, and Reggie takes advantage of his distraction to swallow his cock whole, or almost so. He takes as much as he can to the beginning of his throat and then he comes back slowly, his tongue doesn't stop, bypassing the bulging veins and sipping the liquid that comes out of the slit, and again, and again, and again, until Luke is on the edge of the cliff and he walks away.

“I hate you.” he says, panting.

Reggie laughs.

“No you don’t...” he sits on Luke's lap, his ass right on top of Luke's cock “Otherwise you wouldn't have called me.”

It's Luke's turn to laugh, he nods slowly, his hands reaching down to Reggie's ass and squeezing it tightly as they kiss slowly, Reggie's hands curled in the strands of hair on Luke's neck and his eyes as squeezed as possible , he is able to see stars. 

Luke's hands on him make Reg think he can break, the guitarist has calloused and strong hands and he squeezes in all the right places that leave him melting.

Reggie moves his hips, trying to take some control again and it makes Luke gasp with his eyes closed, his hands going up to his hips and helping him move. Reg smiles, he can't imagine Luke being so willing with anyone other than him. Patterson rests two fingers on Reggie's lips again, and for the third time the bassist swallows them, making sure to get them as wet as possible, he gets rid of his underwear and can see when Luke's eyes land on his cock.  
Not for long, as Reggie forces him to look up and kisses him hard. Luke is a little stunned, but it does not take long to respond with the same will, his fingers find the way and soon Reggie has two fingers stuck inside him. He gasps and groans against Luke's lips, resting his forehead on the guitarist who smiles stupidly.

“Lu-Luke …”

The boy licks his lips in a convinced way.

"I love it when I moan my name like that," he confesses, kissing Reggie's jaw and thrusting his fingers deeper.

“Hmm” Reg moans “Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke…”

Lu continues to fuck his fingers up Regie’s ass, getting stronger and stronger, bending a little to find the right place. Luke kisses his whole neck as if he were the best thing in the world, Reggie knows that his skin must be redder than Luke's beanie and the idea leaves him with weak legs. The guitarist gets his mouth to his ear and plays with his lobe for a few seconds, without ever stopping his fingers and Reggie doesn't know if he loves or hates him for it.

“What do you want, Reg?” he whispers

Reggie breathes through his nose and lets out through his mouth, trying to maintain control. He closes his eyes and licks his lips.

“You know what I want.”

“But I want you to say …” Luke smiles, going faster with his fingers and making the boy in his lap shudder “Come on, tell me, Reg …”

The bassist rolls his eyes irritably, rolling his fingers and thus making them hit the right place. He groans, loudly and can see all of Luke's skin prickle, his pupils growing and darkening.

“I want you to stop keeping me waiting and fuck me, Lucas.”

Luke smiled, placing his cock at Reggie’s hole and waiting for Reggie to sit down, which he gladly does. His legs are shaking and his knees are weak, but he moves like a pro and Luke is almost sure he has arrived in paradise. The boy groans softly close to Patterson's ear, his nails drag on his strong arms and their breaths are one, panting and uneven, as if they have forgotten how to breathe.  
Reggie bites the guitarist's neck as if that would save him, a little more and he would break his skin and have blood everywhere, the idea terrifies him so he lets go, but when he comes back to look at Luke, he’s pouting. Reg laughs, kissing the boy slowly, his hips never stop moving and he feels Luke's big hands trying to control him.

“You are- holy shit ... Re-Reggie.”

Reggie moves faster, his lips are dry and he feels sweat running down his back, Luke seems to be out of his orbit. The bassist leans down and kisses his jaw, he gradually slows down, feeling his legs burn with effort.

Luke squeezes his waist, moving his hips upwards making Reggie moan a little louder, he rests his arms on the guitarist's shoulders and lets him do the job, his eyes half closed and his forehead resting on the other's, his chest hissing and his heart beating hard against his rib cage. He notes that his fingertips are white, little blood is circulating, and he almost laughs softly, but Luke hits his prostate and he groans loudly.

"Luke!" he says, like a prayer "Damn, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke ..."

He feels like he could die, his skin is on fire and his breath is flames. He feels in contact with the sun, as if he were going to burn until only his ashes remain. There is no floor, there is no ceiling, there is no couch, there is not even the concept of reality. All there is is him and Luke, and Luke and him. Reggie kisses him like he's going to die, like he's saying goodbye and he feels that Patterson is at his limit because his movements start to become more sloppy, he wiggles, taking him over the edge of the cliff again, and pushes him, feeling the best friend come.

"Reggie-ah!" he almost screams, breathless and airy, he feels that he is in another dimension.

They lean against each other for a moment, Luke's hands still on his waist and Reggie's hands still on his shoulders. Their breaths are deep and slow and Reg thinks that if he doesn't force himself to breathe in the air he can forget how to do it and end up passing out. When he comes back from his haze, the bassist gets up slowly and sits next to his friend, still panting.  
Luke takes longer to return to his own body, his limbs are soft and heavy and he looks like a lost puppy, but he smiles silly and wide. He kisses Reggie in a delicate way, his hand holding the taller man's face and his thumb caressing his sweaty, red cheek, Reggie's whole face was red. When he pulls away, he is still smiling, then he looks down and frowns.

“You didn't come.” he says disappointed

Reggie closes his eyes and lets his neck fall back, taking his hand to his own cock and touching himself slowly, he is startled when he feels a lick on it’s head and forces himself to open his eyes, finding Luke on his knees in front of him, taking off his hands and replacing with his. Reggie doesn't have time to think before he feels the warmth of Luke's mouth envelop him, his brain short-circuiting and making him choke with a groan, he clings tightly to Luke's hair, but lets him suck his cock like he wants to Reg is sighing and gasping, his eyes rolled in his sockets and he knows he won't last long, when he tries to push Luke away he gets a slap on his hand, and so the guitarist keeps his dick in his mouth, looking up through his long lashes and making Reggie see stars.

He comes in Luke’s mouth, who swallows almost everything with a little trickling down his chin. Reggie rubs his thumb and wipes the place, and Luke sucks his finger with the most innocent face in the world, as if he hasn't just sucked his dick.

"Damn it," Luke murmured, again sitting next to Reggie. "You are a dream, baby.”

Reggie laughs, smirking and letting his head rest on his friend's shoulder. He feels Luke's hand entwine his fingers, the vision is a little too cute, too tender for the moment.

He wants to ask a million questions, he always wants after they're done. Luke acted as if they remained just best friends, as if friends did this kind of thing regularly and it was completely normal to swallow best friend’s cum after fucking him. Oh, it was frustrating. He takes a deep breath, Patterson was like that, he would never admit that Reggie was the king in his heart, even if everyone knew. Ridiculous. Because at the end of the day, Reggie was the one he called.

The taller one closes his eyes, he was deluding himself. He wanted to yell at Luke, make him see, his other relationships would never work because Luke was the one who didn't want them to, so he could always go back into Reggie's arms and drown in him. So damn cliché, it would make a good song.

Reggie sighs and Luke finally seems to be back from his on head. He looks at the bassist and smiles silly, almost in love.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” - Reggie replies, smiling too

It wasn't healthy, but it was what he had.

“I- I think …” he laughs “You know, Reg, there's something I want to tell you about- It's been a while, you know? a- and I never think it's the right time, but ... “ he stumbles over his words, confused.

Reggie can already imagine what will come next.

“It’s okay, Luke” he guarantees, smiling even if he felt like dying “I was already expecting it’’

“What? Did you? But, damn it, I thought it was more discreet” the boy scratches the back of his neck “So, you agree?”

Reggie nods sadly and Luke celebrates, steps forward to kiss his lips, but the boy dodges in confusion.

“W- what, man?”

“What do you mean? I thought you were breaking up with me..”

“What?’ he sounds confused “no, Reggie I was asking you to date me …”

Reggie crashes, his brain freezing again. He opens his mouth and closes it about five times, stutters and is almost sure that if asked how much was one plus one he would answer four.

“You, wanna date, me?”

Luke nods slowly, shyly. Reggie smiles broadly and advances towards him, kissing him. Luke's mouth was soft and tasted like lip gloss, he smelled of soap and lavender shampoo and oh, Reggie has never been happier.

“Obviously I want to date you, you dork.” Luke speaks laughing, hugging him as if he were going to escape “You were always the only one …”

Reggie laughs, his chest lighter and the feeling of pure ecstasy returning to his body felt his bones and muscles light, as if he could float around. He kisses Luke again, and again, and again until his lips are numb. Reggie would never tire of the feeling of Luke.


End file.
